The Baker and her cat
by Dreamylandia
Summary: By day he was a cat known as Felix by night he was a boy who hides in the shadows. He did a great job not existing to the world but he wouldn't be able to hide forever. Well his owner Marinette discover the truth of her black cat? Only time can tell
1. Prologue

**This story is based on the swan princess**

**Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

_Do you see this cat here? Yea that's me prince Adrian of French._

_You must be asking how is it possible for the prince of French to be a cat? Well, it's simple ten years ago I was put under a spell, but I'm going ahead of myself let me start from the beginning._

_For 6 years of my life, I lived with my mother and father in the castle. We were happy and spent time with each other as much as possible, and it was great! However, one dreadful day my mother got really ill to the point that she wouldn't pass the night. I still remember the last words she told me._

_"My dear Adrian I want you to remember that your heart is so pure that people well try to take advantage of it but know this no matter what protect the ones that you love and don't let them go...I love you Adrian " that was the last thing she said before dying._

_After her death, father became distance from everyone, including me. He would lock himself in his office and never come out. In the end, Natalie started taking care of me yet I still tried talking to father, but the result was the same._

_" Father its time for my bedroom story"_

_" I'm busy let Natalie read to you son"_

_" But father-"_

_" No Adrian!"_

_After nights of trying, I couldn't take it anymore and started crying in my room. Then suddenly a bright light appeared when I looked up, I couldn't believe what I was seeing a fairy!_

_" My dear boy I can see how much you are suffering so I am here in front of you to help you. You well leave the castle and find the one that well love and protect you but to do so for the sake of people not recognizing you. I'll turn you into a cat but do not fear you well turn into a boy by night and know the spell well break by true love kiss. Now dear child close your eyes "_

_Before I could say anything, she put fairy dust on me, and I became a black kitten with green eyes, and I wasn't in my room anymore but in the woods, I was so frightened that I just stood there and meowing as my way of crying just then I heard a voice._

_" Hay there little kittens are you lost? Aw poor thing are you a stray?" The person picked me up"don't worry I'll take care of you. I'm Marinette, by the way, and I'll call you...Felix do you like that?"_

_I could only meow to her questions she smiled and walked home. Since that day, Marinette has become my owner who loved and protected me. I wasn't Prince Adrian of French anymore but Felix the black cat._


	2. Chapter 1

Now ten years later, I'm still with Marinette who has never stopped loving and protecting me. I am now 10 years, as a cat, but 16 as a human-like Marinette. I leave the Dupain-Chang house before I transform into a human and return at dawn.

I always stay by Marinette's side the only time I am not is when she's at school. During the night, I stay hidden from everyone in an old alleyway with nothing more than old rags. Every night I just sit and think about the spell I am under.

I'll turn into a cat every day until true love kiss. How can I ever have true love kiss if I'm a cat during the day and have to hide during the night? I just had to accept it; I'll stay like this for the rest of my life.

Today is the 10th anniversary of me becoming a cat and of prince Adrian's disappearing. My dad sent a search party for me for a year but gave up. Now a picture of me is hanged, and people put flowers in hope of the prince coming back.

This morning I was laying next to Marinette as, she sketched on her sketchpad when her best friend Alya burst in the door with her usual excited smile.

"Marinette you won't believe what I just heard. It seems like someone saw a teenage boy just with rags, and he looks a lot like the missing prince of French!"

I stood up shocked. What someone saw me!? How I was being super careful like always. I got off the bed and nuzzled against Marinette's leg. I do this when I'm uneasy, which happens every time Alya yells. Can she not yell so often?

"Alya I have told you not to yell so loudly around Felix, he gets uneasy with loud noises "

"Felix is just a scary cat, and I'm not just saying that because he's an actual cat shouldn't he be fiercer?"

"Felix isn't like that he's sweet calm kitty. he doesn't like coursing any trouble "

Marinette puts her sketchbook away and picks me up putting me on her lap and petting me. I start to purr, which causes Marinette to giggle. I don't know why she always does that.

"Marinette you know that Felix isn't a kitten anymore stop calling him a kitty. He's like 10 now"

"I know but he's still my kitty cat that well never change. "

"Anyway back to what I was saying we need to find out if the boy really is the lost prince"

"If he really is the prince. Why would he be hiding? Wouldn't he go to the castle where he belongs?"

"That's what we well find out. Why that boy is hiding "

"Well did whoever found him say what the boy looked like? Maybe that well help solve the mystery "

"They said that he had blonde hair green eyes and had a mask on"

Thank god that I wear that mask. I made it with some fabric that Marinette had in case, for some reason, someone saw me. A plus in living with a great designer you learn some things.

"That's odd. Why would he wear a mask? Especially during the night no one would be able to see him."

" I don't know hay let's go to the alleyway that he was seen in "

"Okay that's a good idea maybe we will find clues"

Marinette held me in her arms as, she, and Alya went to the alleyway that I stay in during the night. I knew that they wouldn't find anything because I never leave things behind. Alya went deeper into the alleyway to look closely.

"Be careful Alya you don't know what could be in there"

"Don't worry Marinette, I'll be fine "

After 20 ministers or so they couldn't find anything. I couldn't help but feel bad for Alya, she always likes solving a good mystery.

"That's a bunner I was hoping to find something "

"Yea hay let's go back to the bakery it's getting cold "

"Yea that's a really good idea "

As they were walking back to the bakery snow started falling great another cold winter for me. Marinette and Alya had no clothes for the winter, on so they run to the bakery. We got there in record time.

Marinette looked at Alya" hay let's make some Christmas cookies "

"That's the best idea ever you make the best cookies"

"Your ganna help us right Felix."

"Meow! meow meow meow!"

For the next two hours, we spent the time baking cookies. Well, Marinette and Alya did I was just the taste tester, and I can tell you they are delicious!

After making 5 dozen cookies which took 2 to 3 hours to do Alya said she was heading home. She borrowed some of Marinette's winter clothes because it was still snowing.

"Alright see you later Alya"

"See you later girl don't stay to late"

After Alya left Marinette continued making cookies. She made 2 more dozen untill she run out of milk and flour.

"I'm going to get more milk and flour Felix stay here"

As she left the bakery I went over to the window and saw her walk away then I saw that it was getting late. I ran to Marinette's balcony and jumped off the balcony to my allyway.

Once I arrived I transformed and crawled to the left far conner the only place Alya didn't look and I grabbed my mask putting it on and going to a wall leaning back and seeing people walk past.

Then I saw Marinette walk pass and I smiled slightly but then I saw a strange figure walk behind her. Curious I peaked out and saw that someone was stalking her. Did she have a secret admirer?


	3. Chapter 2

No wait it's not a secret admirer, he's trying to steal her stuff. I quickly ran to the figure and knocked him out with a trash can lid. I grabbed the bags he tried to take and gave them to Marinette who looked shocked.

"T-thank you for saving me "

I just nodded and turned around running back to the alleyway.

"No wait!"

She chased me to the alleyway but stayed on the edge of the alleyway.

"You're the the guy who was seen yesterday aren't you?"

I can't believe I just did that I shouldn't have gone into the light than again I couldn't just let Marinette get hurt after all she has done for me. I didn't answer just scooted farther into the darkness hiding my face.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you "

"I'm not afraid of you Ma-miss"

"Than why are you hiding?"

She went deeper into the alleyway and sat across from me. Knowing her I had no way out I sigh and looked up at her. I knew that I could trust her, but this was new to me.

"Because I can't let myself to be seen "

"So it is true you're the prince "

I should deny it but for some reason, I couldn't find myself in lying to the girl who gave me a home under her roof. One thing was for sure I couldn't tell her about the curse.

"Yes"

"That's incredible "

"Plesse don't tell anyone "

"I won't I promise "

"Thank you "

" But when my friend and I came here earlier you weren't here. Were you hinting in the far corner? But , Alya checked there too..."

"I don't stay here during the day"

"Than where do you stay?"

This is what I was afraid of. What am I supposed to say? Oh I live with you because I'm your cat Felix? Yea right first she'll call me crazy then a stalker because how would I know about her cat.

"I can't tell you it's a secret "

"Oh...well I should go"

She stands up grabs her stuff and starts walking. I watch her walk away until I couldn't see her. It felt good talking to someone since it was 10 years from the last person I talked to. I just hope she decides not to come back.

After Marinette left I fell asleep, and by the time I woke up, I was already a cat again I quickly went to the bakery into the cat door they made me on all the doors and laid next to the sleeping Marinette.

Soon after Marinette woke up, and said good morning to me while kissing my head and quickly got up going to her desk to design something. Confused I went by her legs and looked up at her.

"What do you think about this design Felix?"

She showed me an outfit that had nice blue pants a black shirt with different colored strips and a white over shirt. I don't know why she always asks me she's the fashion expert here. In any case, I nod putting my paw up my way of a thumps up.

"I'm glad you like it "

She pets my head and starts working on the design. I wonder who it is for. It's obvious that it's for a boy. Maybe her friend Nino but I don't see him wearing that oh someone else from her school maybe.

After two hours, she finished and wrapped it in a present and writing for whom it is. Before she put it with the other presents that she had for her friends and stood up.

"C'mon Felix we still have a lot to do to get ready for Christmas tomorrow. Like finishing Christmas cookies than getting ready for passing out presents tomorrow. "

We went downstairs, and I helped make Christmas cookies as best as a cat could. After all the cookies were done she put them in a container for all her friends. After that we did more preparing and soon it was the end of the day.

I sneaked out while she wasn't paying attention and went to the alleyway just in time before I transform. I put my mask on and sat down. Again, I saw people walk past by what I didn't expect for a familiar brunette walking my way holding boxes.

"Hay I got you some presents Adrian "


	4. Chapter 3

She hands me the two boxes, and I look at them confused. She got me presents? She just met me the night before. I opened the first box, and it was some of the Christmas cookies thar she made.

" I made those myself well I had some help from my cat Felix. he's a great help "

Yeah sure licking the spoon is a great help well I also got the ingredients for her so maybe. I then opened the second box and couldn't believe my eyes it was the outfit she made this morning so it was for me?

"I noticed that your outfit was all worn out so I decided to make you a new outfit. I couldn't bare seeing you in that condition "

"T-thank you but why are you doing this you just met me yesterday and barely know me besides the fact that I'm the prince. Don't tell me your only doing this because of my title."

" No I'm doing it because I can see that you need a good friend but why are you here? Why aren't you at the castle with the king? What happened to you the last 10 years?"

"Long story "

"I have time"

If I tell her, she'll know about the curse and probably put two in two together, but if I don't tell her, then she well keep asking questions. Maybe if I don't tell her what the curse is, then it well be fine.

" Fine after the death of my mother my father became distance from me. I barely saw him anymore. One day, I couldn't take It anymore and started crying for I not only lost my mother, but in a way I lost my father too and then a fairly appeased and said she would help me be loved again but there was a price by day I would be loved and I am but by night I would not, which is why I'm here now."

"Wow that's incredible but I have one question. Why aren't you loved by night? What is different from the day you and the night you?"

"My looks"

"Your looks?"

"The way you see me now is not the same way as you see me at daylight "

"Than how would I see you "

"I can't say"

"Why not?"

"I just can't there are some things best left alone my curse is one of them"

"Alright well, I should go. I hope you like the cookies and hopefully the outfit fits you "

She stood up and walked away I took a cookie and took a bite. Wow the finished product is better than what I've tasted. I put on the outfit, and it fit perfectly. I was always grateful to Marinette as Felix, but now I'm also grateful as Adrian.

For the next several days, I would mostly be with Marinette as always as Felix, but now she always comes at night and visits Adrian. It is nice to have someone to talk to but I have this feeling that she should stop visiting me; it's dangerous.

Today is the night before the new year like always I see the people walk past, but now I expect a certain girl to walk here and on cue there she is walking with a smile she sits across from me and looks at me.

"Hay Adrian are you excited for the new year tomorrow night? I am a new year means new adventures."

"I guess so"

"You guess?"

"Well new year night is the same as every other night. I really don't see a difference just a new year that's all "

It was true I never celebrated the new year, so I honestly wasn't excited for the new year unlike everyone else in Paris probably everyone in the whole world.

"Well that's going to change I'm inviting you to dinner, and I'm expecting you to come. And so you don't feel under dressed, I have made you a formal outfit. "

She handed me a box. I opened it and there were nice dress shirt, jeans and new shoes so this is what she was working on earlier I signed and looked at her.

"Its very nice of you in inviting me, but I can't go I told you about the curse Marinette, I'm sorry "

"I'm not taking no as an answer. You said that your curse affects you during the sun rise and sun set so just come after the sun sets"

"But"

"No buts you deserve to celebrate the new year too, and you well be around kindly faces. Now I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow "

With that she leaves. What am I supposed to do I do want to go, but I can't take the risk of people knowing I'm the missing prince. They'll take me back, and it would be a huge mess!

I decided to sleep on it. When I closed my eyes, I dreamt of my past life in the castle and then my life as Felix and finally my life as the unseen boy in the night. When I woke up as Felix, I knew what I had to do I decided not to go it was for the best.

I went back to ths bakery and like always Marinette was still asleep but instead of laying next to her like I usually do I went on her desk looking at the mess of drawings that she had. I was so distracted that I didn't notice Marinette was up.

"Morning Felix I see that you beat me today I guess your excided for the new year huh"

"Meow"

She came to her desk and started to clean the mess. She usually doesn't care about the mess on her desk. She only cleans when her parents tell her to or when she's happy, I guess she is happy.

"Let's go downstairs and help mama and papa get ready for tonight. Alya and Nino are coming over and my new friend Adrian. I'm sure you'll like him a lot."

She picks me up and walks downstairs. I feel bad because she expects me to come, but I'm not coming and it's for the best. Hopefully, she isn't to upset.

I helped her, and her parents get ready for tonight. Soon the day went by, and the sun was going down we were almost ready, but then Marinette realized we run out of balloons.

"I'm going to get more balloons from the store want to come with me Felix?"

I looked at the sun and saw that I still had three hours before I transform, and it shouldn't take that long to buy balloons, so I nodded and followed her to the store.

Okay note to self never go shopping with a girl again. Yes, we went to buy balloons, but we walked out not only with balloons but with lots more party things that we didn't even need.

As we walked back to the bakery, I noticed that I only had an hour left before sun down. Shoot we had to get there soon but luck wasn't at my favor because suddenly some guys stood in front of us.

"Um excuse me my cat and I are trying to get passed would you be so kind in letting us get passed?"

They just laughed and got closer to Marinette grabbing her arm, she tried to get away but couldn't. I wanted to help her but what could a small cat do against those big men.


	5. Chapter 4

"Let go!"

I had to think quick this might not work, but it's the only thing that I could think of. I run to the guy holding Marinette and used my claws to scratch him. It worked he let go of Marinette.

"Thanks Felix "

She grabbed her stuff, and we started running to the bakery the men chased after us. While I was running I hit my paw with a rock, and I tripped down. One of the men picked me up with an evil smile.

"Meow! meow meow!"

"Hay let go of my cat, or I'll show you what happens when you mess with an angry girl "

They just laughed and threw me to a wall which hurt badly I couldn't get up. Marinette tried to run to me, but they blocked her grabbing her. I looked up and saw the sun setting great.

"Let me go you jerks how dare you hurt a little kitten! You well pay for that!"

I slowly got up with a lot of force just then I started to transform. The men looked at the light surprised letting go of Marinette who had a shocked look. Soon I wasn't Felix the cat anymore but Prince Adrian. I got up and glared at the men well now that my secret was out, I might as well show these guys a lesson. I went to them and punished the guy with my good hand then knocked the others out. Then I helped Marinette up.

"A-Adrian but you...Felix...you...what on earth happened? How did Felix turn into you?"

" I should have told you sooner but remember my curse? Well, the truth is that I was cursed to be a cat at day and myself at night. That's what I ment when I said I look different at day than night"

"Your trying to tell me that you were my cat Felix all this time? That I had the prince of French living in my house? No wonder Felix disappeared during the night"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't find myself in telling you. I hope you can forgive me but are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Of course, I forgive you, and yes I'm fine but hey your hand is hurt let's go to the bakery, so I can heal you "

She took me to the bakery even with my protests and healed my injured hand. Just then Alya and Nino came into the bakery just great.

"Who is he"

"My new friend Adrian "

"Well he looks like the mystery guy who is seen in the alleyway. Wait Adrian so he is the missing prince of French. This would make a great story!"

"Yes he is but you can't tell anyone about it. Trust me no one can know he is in a bit of trouble so no one should know "

"But why?"

"It's a long story "

"I have time"

Adrian shook his head" sorry I don't wanna tell"

"Alya leave him alone. Now guys let's enjoy the new year together, and I made cookies and cake for us to enjoy with help of Felix "

And so we did celebrate the upcoming new year. I got to admit it was kind of nice celebrating the new year with other people. It was 10 minutes until midnight, and I was on Marinette's balcony looking at the stars.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars "

"They are pretty "

"Yea"

"Hay I was thinking isn't there a way to break your curse? I mean is it like beauty and the beast? Where the beast has to find true love to break the curse."

"Something like that though for me it just isn't true love but true love kiss. "

"Funny this seems like the swan princess but instead of the princess being cursed, it's the prince who is cursed. This is like a fairytale. "

Yea a fairytale that I wish would end. I loved being a cat, but I don't like the whole switching thing from cat and boy. Either way somehow I still want to be with Marinette.

"Well then how well you find your princess? It's not like a princess well appear from thin air you know "

Wait a minute that's it. The fairy said she would help me be loved, and I was by Marinette as both Felix and Adrian. I always loved Marinette but I always thought it was because she took cared of me, but now I see it was more than that.

" Actually Marinette my princess did come from thin air. She's an amazing woman, and I owe her my life. Without her, I don't know what my life would be like. I'm in love with her, and I always will."

"Who is it?"

I turn around so I was facing her. I had to tell her excitedly how I feel not only to break my curse, but also so she knew how grateful I was for all she has done for me.

"You Marinette you have been there for me as both Felix and Adrian. You took care of me and gave me affection something I haven't had since my mother died. Thank you Marinette and I love you. "

"Adrian I know what you mean. I never knew why I was kind to you. At first, I thought it was because you saved me, but now I see it's because you were the cat that was always by my side. I never knew of a more helpful cat, and you also took care of me. Like today you tried to help me out as Felix even though it was going to be difficult. You as Adrian were always honest to me, and I could talk to you for hours, I'm grateful to you too."

"Does that mean that..."

"Yes Adrian I love you too, and I'm so glad to have had you by my side for 10 years even if as a cat"

And just when midnight hit we kissed, and my curse was broken. I wasn't going to change into Felix anymore. For once in a long time, I felt like I belonged somewhere. Marinette didn't see me as the prince but a normal guy. This was the best way to start a new year and for once I was excited to see what the new year brings me. I don't care what happens as long as I stay with the one I love my dear Baker Marinette.

END


End file.
